Joey Swann
by Nikki9653
Summary: Jo Swann has it all. A loving boyfriend, beautiful home and an amazing job. But when her mom stops in one morning and gives her the news, little did Joey know that her life was going to be flipped upside down and turned inside out! Can Joey keep the peace between her father and sister while keeping her own secrets safe? Or will Bella make a mess of everything like she usually does?


New Story my lovelies! Obvious disclaimers apply blah blah blah

Bella Swan once again is going to get bashed around (Cant stand the little chit!)

The idea of Conduits (and my OC's Love with a name change from Delsin to Dalton) came from InFamous, Second Son - PS4 game, I just love the idea, but I'm tweaking it to how I want it a little. Taking creative license here XD

So enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Josephine Swan would be the first to admit that she was hardly the most gracious person when it came to dealing with here sister. She could barely stand her younger sibling, she was also the first to admit that she could hardly stand her mother either, but that she always mused, was the very reason that she moved to her dad in Forks the first chance she got. She would also admit that although she was a 'good girl' she wasn't afraid of voicing her opinions when the time called for it, and maybe even when it didn't.

But moving away from Phoenix was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Coming to Forks, again a very good idea, her dad was there and they were always close. Going back to Forks while her sister was living with their dad… Not such a good idea. Forks was a quiet unreserved place where everyone knew everyone and had that charm that most small towns were labeled with.

When she was of age to start working a part-time job, she started to save her money to buy a car. On Weekends and Holidays, she would assist an elderly Russian couple in San _ by the names of Anya and Demetri. They were very wealthy and enjoyed this young respectful witty woman who was passionate about everything she did. She would help with whatever they needed. It was about a year later when the elderly couple had decided that she was the daughter they were never able to have and wrote up a will declaring that Joey Swann to be the sole benefactor for their estates, businesses, and valuables. She would be an heiress in her own right and fulfill her own dreams. They had no family that they could bequeath anything of sentimental value, and in the 3 years they had known Joey, she had stolen their hearts. She would sit for hours on end with Anya learning how to play the Piano, or the Violin. Anya would insist that even in this day and age she would learn the necessary housekeeping skills, that in Russia her mother had taught her, and since she had no children, she would teach Joey. She would assist Demetri in his workshop and have many hours of intellectual debates that were both stimulating and amusing. Demetri loved this young woman dearly. He could see his Anya in her, and often forgot (especially as he neared his end) that she actually was of no relation to him whatsoever. Joey always told him and Anya everything. From her love life (or lack thereof) to her mother and sister, how much she wanted to travel and see the world to experience the different cultures. He advised her early on that if she wanted to visit such places then she would need to learn their languages. During her holidays Demetri schooled her in Russian and hired tutors to teach her whatever other languages she wanted to learn, and it turned out that she had a talent for languages (Although Anya would never tell Demetri, she fully believed it was Joey's love for learning that drove her, and her perfectionist attitude that would refuse to allow her to give up or fail.) And so it was that before the year was out, Joey knew Russian fluently under Demetri's tutelage in the first year, and by the following year, she could speak Italian, French, German and Spanish. In fact with about half the year (If not more) being spent with the Russian couple, she picked up their accent as well. Then at the end of her final year, Anya and Demetri's health started its rapid descent. They both had cancer, and with their age and weak immune systems, they stood no chance. Joey graduated from Forks High, and moved in permanently with them, to be close to them in their final days, and to be the support they needed. A year later, just after her 20th Birthday, they passed away. Joey stayed in their house (now hers) to arrange the funeral, which despite their wealth and connections, was relatively small with only a few close friends, and her dad in attendance. Her dad was the strong silent type and now, the only person she could rely on besides herself. Those of Anya's and Demetri's friends attended the wake as well and gave as much comfort to the deceased "Daughter" as much as they could. She was clearly devastated by the loss of her family, despite the lack of any actual relation between the deceased and the mourning young woman.

She stayed in the house managing all the estates and businesses, getting everything in order and overseen by the lawyers and stewards and housekeepers with whom she had spent the majority of the last 4 years with. It was with the head housekeeper who eventually told Joey that she needed to move on from the loss of Anya and Demetri. They loved her, and they wouldn't want to see her mourning them for so long, but rather to fulfill her dreams. On a quiet rainy afternoon, she showed Joey the travel plans Demetri had started making for his darling girl. For the first time in a year, Joey felt like she could move on, and that it was alright to do so.

So she had followed through with the travel plans Demetri was making. Joey traveled all over the world. She loved India, Thailand and Russia the most, and had learned so much, even the basics of the former two's languages and enjoyed the latter of the three spent in hours of conversation with the locals, who warmly accepted her. It was all so different than what she was used to. Russia stole her heart, just like Anya and Demetri had, and Joey wished that they were with her when she finally visited their homeland. There were times when she swore she could feel them beside her. Only Anya and Demetri really knew everything about her. They accepted what and who she was without fear. They believed in her, inspired her and helped her when she was down. They didn't care that she was different. Not even her own father knew the secret she was hiding.

Joey was special. Not in the sense that there was anything wrong with her. Once again that also depended on who you asked. In this sense, it was because she was a conduit. A conduit was the real version of something like the X-men. But they were few and far apart. Some only had one ability, others had more. Then came the rare case of those who could absorb abilities and keep them. Joey and her fiancé were the only ones she had ever known to have this ability. But it was useful.

It started right after Joey had come back from Russia. She had decided to tour her home country. She had accidently run into Dalton in a coffee shop in an Akomish reservation she had been visiting while touring the USA. They had hit it off right away. In general, people liked her, and where the Akomish would have left an ordinary outsider to themselves and carried on as normal when she had made friends with Dalton, they welcomed her right in, and that's where she stayed. She rented a small house, nothing fancy, and made it home. Dalton soon realized that she was staying permanently and started to involve himself more into her everyday life. They became close friends and it was not long after that they confided in one another about their abilities. As time went on, the pair grew close, and it was the firm belief amongst the Akomish that Dalton would make his move and soon. And he did, how could he not? She was the kind of person who he'd be happy to spending the rest of his life with. After all, there was only a 3 year age gap between them she was 22 when they started dating and he community loved her as one of their own and she played her role well. They enjoyed Joey, she was an excellent worker, volunteered to help wherever she could and was a wonderful person to be around. Her feisty character meant she could hold her own, and she was sweet and kind to those who deserved it. Although she was an open person, she retained a sense of mystery about her. She rarely integrated herself with the gossip that floated around the women of the community, but she was not insensible to keep her ear to the ground where she needed to. If she hadn't then she wouldn't have known that her mother had popped in for a visit to surprise her. Now the thing about gossip is, because it's gossip, it's hardly reliable when it comes to details. So when her mother walked into the house she and Dalton had shared for the last 2 years and she was wearing nothing but Daltons shirt, with said man in his boxers (and fantastic figure) behind her at the stove. The look of surprise on her mother's face was nothing short of comical. Yes she had one or two boyfriends in the past but nothing serious and she had certainly never slept with any of them, Dalton being the exception. So for her mother to find her now 25-year-old daughter with a man (and clearly sleeping with him!) was a shock she wouldn't soon forget.

"Hi, baby.." Renee said after somewhat recovering from the slight shock. Joey, however, was less inclined to get over her shock as well as her mother. Not that she cared what her mother thought, more for the fact that she just walked right into her house like she had kept in contact for the last few years. "Uhhh… Hi, mom..?" With a quick look at Dalton, she nudged him with her elbow to go and get dressed. Renee's eyes followed him like a hawk as she sashayed towards her eldest daughter. "Sorry I popped in like this, but Bella and I just had to see you, she's going to stay with your father you know, so I thought it would be best if I showed her where you live just in case she needed her sister for anything!" Joey felt like groaning out loud. She and her sister never got along, even as children. Isabella was an emotionless robot, well emotionless was not the right word, she could be selfish, obsessive and vindictive when she chose to be, but that's hardly what she could say to her mother. Just as she thought she might actually groan out loud, Dalton came downstairs, now dressed in a white wife beater shirt (The one Joey just loved because he looked so amazingly sexy in it, his muscular frame made him look like Adonis himself!) and a pair of dark wash jeans and his tribal bracelets. His tattoo's were native American themed and tribal, feathers and wolves with harsh striking lines made their way down his arms and across his neck and back. Seeing this Renee naturally looked to her daughter to see if she had any ink. She couldn't see any, but her lovers shirt sat on her thighs and the sleeves were long past her hands and had been rolled. Bella chose this moment to walk through the door. It was awkward, to say the least. "Hi, Bella…" Joey managed to get out without sounding as gravelly as she possibly could. "Hi, Joey…" The two sisters stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them actually wanted to be in close proximity to the other, but their mother wouldn't allow either of them to escape. "Come now Bella give your sister a hug, you haven't seen her in the last 5 or so years." Renee twittered motioning Bella forward with a nudge. Dalton barely concealed his mirth when the sisters had their extremely awkward hug. He loved Joey but shit he wasn't going to let this opportunity be passed up! Once the hug was over Joey mumbled something about getting dressed and went upstairs to their room. Dalton was now alone with his future mother and sister-in-law. Not that they knew that Jo was engaged, only her dad did because he had insisted on getting her father's permission. Hey, what could he say, he was old fashioned that way. Renee was watching him like a hawk. Ah, crap, here it comes.

"I don't believe Josephine introduced us. I'm Renee, and this is Bella." He shook Renee and Bella's hand firmly. "Dalton Rowe ma'am." Renee was a little put off by so short an introduction. They stood in awkward silence for about a minute till Joey skipped down the steps. She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans, flats, and a flowy top. There were many things her mom didn't know. "So… Mom would you like anything to eat, or drink. I've just put coffee on. Dalton baby, could you please go and get my mom's present from the bedroom. The one in the green wrapping paper, the red is dads." Dalton knew exactly what was in the present, but was unsure why she wanted to give it to her mother now of all times. "You sure you wanna do this now?" He asked. She gave him a small nod and proceeded to chat with her mother.

While Dalton was upstairs Renee and Bella were led to the sitting room. It was a tastefully decorated room, not much different from the Cullens, she noted quietly to herself. "So honey, you have to tell me everything, starting from that hunk you have here!" Joey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That's Dalton, he and I have been together for the last 3 years, but you would know that if you read my e-mails, or answered the phone every once in a while." Renee looked slightly downcast but not that affected. Instead, Joey received a dig straight back at her. "Well, you could also have popped in!" Bella was watching her sister intensely. Something was off about her. Her face had gained some weight but not much. This boyfriend of hers was a hunk, but could not compare to her Edward. He was bigger muscle wise than the pack at La Push. He could have easily been one of them with his dark caramel coloring and the jet black hair. The only thing that could set him apart was that he had blue-green eyes with a ring of amber. She blinked again and noticed that her sister too and the same eye color as her lover when he came down to hand a small box wrapped in green paper to her sister. "Well I was going to wait until Christmas, but since you're here it saves me the trip all the way to Phoenix," Joey said whilst handing their mother the box. Her mother eagerly started unwrapping the box.

Renee froze when she read what was inscribed on the box. "Pregnancy test?" she managed to choke out, hoping it was some kind of joke. She stiffly opened the box and found a folded piece of paper with the black and white scan of her first grandchild, and a positive pregnancy test. Joey was grinning like a mad man and Dalton had his arms around her middle. When Bella actually took the time to look she saw that his hands rested on her sister's belly, where a small bump now lay. "How is this even possible?" her mother managed to choke out, staring at her sister as if she had grown another head. "Well, that's a stupid question mom, you've had two daughters yourself!" Joey chuckled with a snort from Dalton behind her.

Renee slumped back into the chair and rubbed her eyes. "How could you two be so stupid! You're 25 and pregnant, and assuming that Dalton here is the father.." Renee bit her lip to stop the tears. Joey, however, bristled at the insult. "Wow, thanks mom for the support. Let's just ignore the fact that Dalton and I have been together for nearly 4 years, we've been living together for 3, and he's the only man I've slept with. Ever. I'm 25, not 15, Bella's free to live her own life, not follow in my footsteps!" Dalton let her daughter out of his embrace and went to the kitchen. Joey remained standing. "Here's another kicker, Dalton and I are engaged!" she said, showing her the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Well, I should hope so!" Renee snapped. She was angry and disappointed in her eldest daughter. What example was she setting for Bella? Getting herself knocked up by this stranger, and now having to marry him because she was carrying his child!

"Before you jump to that conclusion, we've been engaged for the last 2 years. I tried phoning you, but you didn't answer. I couldn't get off work to come and visit. I've tried many times to let you know, and in the past to get you to meet Dalton, but you just weren't interested. Why are you so surprised that I carried on with my life?" Joey sat down on the coffee table and sighed. "Does your father know?" Renee asked tiredly dreading the answer. Joey wouldn't meet her eyes. "Of course, he does. Dalton asked for his permission to marry me before asked me. Dad doesn't know I'm pregnant yet. If you looked closely then you'd see we're having twins. We were going up to Forks for Christmas like we do every year since you travel during that time, and give it to Dad. He loves Dalton in his quiet way. And will be happy for us."

Renee didn't know what to feel. Bella sat quietly. She didn't know what to make of her sister. How could she be so careless when dealing with their sensitive mother? "Well, this put a damper on the happy reunion." Joey's fiancé drawled sarcastically. Joey gave a dry chuckle in response and took her coffee. "How far along are you?" Her mother asked after a moment of silence. Joey looked up and tried to gauge whether or not her mother was being sincere. "18 weeks. We were waiting to tell everyone after my first trimester was over and done with, just to be safe." She said quietly. "Would you like to come see the nursery and playroom we've started setting up?" Her sister asked quietly as if she wasn't sure her mother would want to see. Their mother gave a jerky nod and stood up. Bella followed suit as Joey lead the way up the stairs.

"This is our room.." Joey motioned to her mother opening the door to their bedroom. All the furniture was a dark rich wood and with a dark forest green to match. The bed wasn't made, and she cringed slightly. She closed the door after her mother and sister peeked in. "And this is our pride and joy!" She said with confidence and opened up the biggest room in the house. The cradles were the main feature in the nursery with two ornate rocking chairs and changing tables and other baby furniture. It looked like something out of a magazine. "Oh wow!" was the breathy reply from her mother and sister. "The Akomish have been so helpful. They've all been doing their part and helped with whatever they could." Said Dalton proudly. He was very proud to be Akomish and loved that his community had stepped up the way they did. The carpenter had carved stunning Akomish designs on the cradles, symbols to ward off evil spirits, which both he and Joey didn't mind. It was a practice that was mostly forgotten until a baby arrived in the community. No one held any real belief in such things anymore, especially the younger generation, but it was part of their culture, and they were happy to stick to tradition. To Renee and Bella, there was little meaning to it. But Joey took it pretty seriously when the offer was made by the elderly carpenter. Later she reasoned that, if people such as themselves, the Conduits, existed then why not the supernatural? There was a reason long ago that these wards were made. Even he in his ceremony celebrating his ascent into manhood had his tattoo at the base of his skull, to ward off evil. Joey was to have hers done in the morning now that it was confirmed she was pregnant. It was a big moment to her who took his culture so seriously. If an outsider had to come in, they would assume she was one of the Akomish. She looked the part with her dark mahogany hair all the way down to her waist her tanned olive caramel skin and tattoos. It was her accent that gave her away. She'd lost most of it, but she switched between Russian and English so often that it sounded uniquely Joey. Renee interrupted his musings with a comment that caught his attention. "I was hoping that you would move back to Forks, and be with your sister. You know how she and your father don't get along..."

Dammit! He knew there was more to this visit!

Well, my lovelies I'm BACK! Here's a short taste of what I've been working on!

Just a little note - my old account was deleted and I had fully intended to re-load my other stories onto this account, but my laptop pretty much went BOOM! before I could, so what's on this account is all I have left. I know my hearts broken too!

So let me know how you feel about this one.. yes, no, maybe? I'm trying a new thing with this OC of jumping between a bit of a Mary-Sue and a Fiesty Badass.. I'm open to idea's and let me know what you think about Joey!

My old Transformers One-shots are still here, they're in need of a revamp, going to run them through and see how bad my writing was way back in the day XD


End file.
